the sun will shine again
by hopehathawaylovesDraco
Summary: this story is all about how i see one way they can get together a sweet story puck/ rachel story nothing more nothing less


here is just a short story about my favourite glee couple. reveiw please. oh and don't mind the mistakes

...

The sun will shine again

Puck and Rachel

GLEE….

I have my boyfriend of nearly a year with me. I never knew that I would fall in love with him but I did. The only thing when I start to fall, I was still with Finn. Noah 'Puck' Puckerman has changed a lot in a year's time but the same is said with me. See I still remember when I broke up with Finn and then a week later I was in Glee ready with the song to tell Finn that I am over him and I want to be with someone else now. I remember how his face fall as I stood up and sung that day. But then again I know he wanted to be with Quinn again seeing she told me, how he would try and kiss her even know he was with me but she wanted to be with Sam and now she is; she is so happy with Sam from that day she told me we have been friends of sorts.

It has been a normal day but everyone had eyes on me watching and waiting to see when I took Finn but 'I am sorry' and 'please it was a mistake' but there was no mistake. Finn and I did not belong together but if we did I would have not started to fall for someone else. So it me a week to write the prefect song that made sense to tell Finn that I love but I need someone that will be there to support me throughout my dreams of Broadway. I knew who I needed and I hope he feels the same for me.

Mr Schue walked into the room and asks who had a song to sing, I put my hand up to sing like always. I saw the hope flash in Finn's eye; he had the wrong idea to why I am standing here. I look towards Noah and see that he thinks the same thing. How can they be so wrong the song may involve Finn but not that way? So I start to sing the song to tell them how it is going to be from now on.

_**I look outside and could not believe my eyes, it was raining (it was raining)**_

_**And I look to you and you made me cry because you love and that why**_

_**The sun will shine again.**_

_**The sun will shine again, if you believe, I'll believe and it will be ok because**_

_**The sun will shine again.**_

_**Day go on, rain and shine and I could not believe the words you are saying (you are saying) **_

_**And I look at the door and I ran because you said so and why**_

_**The sun will not shine again**_

_**The sun will shine again, if you believe, I'll believe and it will be ok because **_

_**The sun will shine again.**_

_**I will found someone else and he will take your place and make the sun shine again. **_

_**Never to break me, never again will I be broken by you because of him. **_

_**The sun will shine again, if you believe, I'll believe and it will be ok because**_

_**The sun will shine again. **_

After finishing the song the claps ( the biggest from the glee club to date for me) that I got were with proud smiles from everyone but Finn. Noah came up behind me and picked me up.

"So who will make the sun shine again for you?" he asked me.

"I have an idea. I just hope he ready to do that for me." I tell him

"Oh, I am ready." He told me

Since then we are still going strong no one is stupid to try and break us apart not even Finn since his' first try. I think being knocked out for three days made him less stupid. A year on and I know I made the best choice I could and now we are going to New York to follow a dream I have had since I was little.

A year later, I was in a minor role in hairspray where I was noticed and did dream role in Wicked, won all the awards I could have dream of, with Noah by my side all the way. After I won my second award is propose to me making it a resemble night. Every night I go to sleep with him by my side after talking or donning other things. I always ember the day I sang the song 'the sun will shine again' and how I made the right choice in the end. As Noah did what he is supposed to do. Help me follow my dream and help never give up on it.

…..The End…


End file.
